Meiosis is the specialized cell division cycle that gives rise to haploid gametes for sexual reproduction. Given the conserved nature of many of the distinct events in meiosis, there is a surprising degree of variation in meiotic regulation across sexually reproducing species. Exploring both these distinct differences and commonalities is crucial to our understanding of how meiosis is regulated to ensure the production of euploid gametes. Nowhere is this more important than in our own species, in which defects in meiosis are responsible for the extremely high rates of infertility, miscarriage, and birth defects, such as Trisomies 18 and 21 (Down syndrome). Furthermore, the meiotic program encompasses unique molecular processes underlying cell cycle control and checkpoint activation, DNA repair and recombination, chromatin architecture, chromosome movements, and gene expression. This immense complexity can inform a wide variety of biological sub- disciplines, including germ cell biology, DNA repair and cancer, gene regulation and epigenetics, and chromosome dynamics and spindle assembly, to name a few. Partial support is requested for the premier international meeting on Meiosis as part of the Gordon Research Conferences (GRC), and the accompanying trainee-led Meiosis Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), taking place at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, NH on June 7-12 and June 6-7, 2020, respectively. The goals are: (1) To harness the strength of various model systems and state-of-the-art technical approaches to shed light on the molecular mechanisms underpinning meiosis; (2) To identify novel scientific themes and collaborations that can accelerate the pace of discovery in our field; and (3) To promote an environment of inclusivity and to identify key ingredients for success of our trainees, our diversity representation, and women. The GRC will gather 180 participants to present and discuss cutting-edge, mostly unpublished research addressing critical topics in meiosis. The program comprises 9 plenary sessions that broadly address current issues in the initiation and progression of meiotic recombination, meiotic progression and cell cycle checkpoints, regulation of meiotic gene expression, chromosome pairing and synapsis, chromosome dynamics, and chromosome segregation. Four poster sessions will allow trainees to present their data and to engage in critical discussions about their work with leaders in the field. An open forum Power Hour will be convened with the aims of addressing the challenges faced by women in science, and supporting the professional growth of women in our community. The GRS consists of three plenary and two poster sessions, and will include 60 participants, including several invited faculty mentors. The GRS provides opportunities for trainees to present their work, to network, and to discuss the topics that will be covered in more depth during the GRC. Our community enjoys and promotes strong representation by women, but we will further enhance our diversity by offering attendance support to under- represented minorities, young investigators, and researchers from predominantly undergraduate institutions.